Prison Galaxy (Comic)
Prison Galaxy is the name of a comic by JessePajamas that chronicles Run the Hedgehog's incarceration and liberation from Prison Galaxy. Run is met with several figures that are stronger than himself and must learn to work with others in order to continue his quest to find and defeat Dr Eggfreeze. History Prison Galaxy was merely a prison themed normal galaxy, but on one day, several prisoners including Think the Stink were tasked with breaking rocks. Think discovered a Chaos Emerald among the rubble and discovered it was indestructible. Due to this amazing property, he and the other prisoners somehow split the emerald down into small shards and embedded their weapons with them, making them more powerful. They were able to overpower the guards with their enhanced weapons, but unfortunately were unable to escape their bonds and were locked away again. Prisonic the Hedgehog was a janitor at the time, but got the idea to use emerald shards to enhance the prison, making it an impenetrable fortress able to withstand even Run the Hedgehog. The idea was a success and Prisonic rose the ranks until becoming the warden of the entire galaxy. He later on went on to conquer 100,000 galaxies in order to take their chaos emeralds to grind into shards to coat the prison galaxy, making it unbreakable. After transforming into a Super Form, he realized that the thousands of emerald shards throughout Prison Galaxy made him stronger, allowing him to even reach a form called Super Sonic Level 3. He also teamed up with Super Sonic Level 4 in order to capture Run the Hedgehog, a notorious criminal known throughout the universe. After Duck and Run finished fighting in the Duck v Run Rematch Galaxy, Prisonic arrived with Super Sonic Level 4 to arrest them both. They were powerless to stand up to Super Sonic Level 4 and were thrown in bondage. Both criminals were brought to the planet 34R7h, a galactic variant of Earth, where the prison held all of the variants of Shadow the Hedgehog they had captured. In court, only Duck attempted to defend himself but both were found guilty anyway and were sent to a jail cell where Run began his attempt to escape, but was powerless to break out even at his full power. Duck and Run later met Valentine the Mink in the cafeteria, where they talked a little bit about how they all got there. Valentine, unable to quench her thirst to date every person in the entire universe asked Duck to be her new boyfriend, to which Duck reluctantly agreed. They hugged, which knocked Run's face into his own food and sent him into a rage that knocked Valentine onto the next table over, which just so happened to be the table where a group known as the Shadow Squad were sitting at. They revealed that Val had dated each of them, and retaliated against Run for being un-chivalrous. A battle breaks out between them all, ultimately ending with Run incapacitating them with an ice blast. Their leader, Shadovamp the Werebatmanhog arrives and grabs Run, squeezing him in her hand. Run is unable to escape, and screams out in pain much to Duck's surprise. Valentine uses her boobs to free Run from Shadovamp's grasp, and then uses them again to deflect Shadovamp's next attack, sending her punch right back into her own face. Prisonic then arrived and scolded the three for fighting and sent them off to the showers. In the showers, Run continued to wonder how he will escape while Duck expressed distaste in his cell mate. Val entered the showers to Duck's surprise, and reveals that they are in fact co-ed showers. After inspecting Duck's butt, Valentine told them a tale of a prisoner named Goose the Goose who was arrested for goosing an entire galaxy. Run asked Val if she knows how to escape, and she mentions Think the Stink who is the smartest prisoner in the entire galaxy. They all sneak passed the guard and go to meet Think at his prison cell. Val tells them that Think can no longer speak, so instead she tells him the story of how he discovered the unbreakable property of chaos emeralds and how it led to the prison becoming so invulnerable. Duck grew frustrated with the inconsistency of the details of the story and was knocked down by Run. Think then spoke up, revealing he could talk all along and suggested Run try bending the bars of his prison cell. Run, already frustrated explained he isn't strong enough to break out of the prison, but ends up bending the cell bars anyway, much to his own surprise. Think explained that Run is actually growing in strength due to the fact he is in a super form, and is absorbing chaos energy from the shards in all the walls. This worried Duck as he does not want to see Run any stronger, and decided to support Run escaping from the prison. Think calculated that by 3 AM, Run will be strong enough to perform a proper prison break, which just so happens to be when Super Sonic Level 4 will be far away. The intercom then instructs all the prisoners to head outside, so Run, Duck, and Val decide to play along until 3 AM. Outside, Run met with Shadovamp and the Shadow Squad again. This time, Shadovamp challenged Run to a fight without interference, but Run was able to outmatch her this time due to being stronger from the chaos shards. He tried to explain to her that he is getting stronger every second and is planning a breakout, but she did not listen and he is forced to defeat her. This attracted the attention from a guard who is this galaxy's Rouge the Bat variant, who put Run in shackles and pushed him into solitary confinement. Run was powerless to stop her as Rouge the Bats are his one and only weakness. The Shadow Squad, finally accepting Run's word decided to train Duck and aid in the breakout that night. Run awakened later and found himself in solitary confinement, but was powerful enough to break out of his bondage by that point. 3 AM rolled around, and Run began his plan to break out. He first visited his own cell and freed Duck, however Duck was still unhappy about assisting Run in the breakout, but Run explained he didn't care anyway since they weren't friends. Duck then went to release the other prisoners that were to aid them while Run used his new strength to blast his way out of the prison, putting a huge hole in the wall. All the prisoners ran outside but were met with Prisonic and many prison guards, ready to fight. Prisonic exposed his menacing plan to gain power by stealing emeralds from 100,000 other galaxies, and using them to make prison galaxy stronger. He reveals his most powerful super form, Super Sonic Level 3, and Duck challenges him to a fight, feeling that Prisonic had abused his power and authority. Duck is killed with just one blow to the back of the head, vaporizing his body entirely. Then, all the prisoners face off against the guards while Run faces off in a one on one fight with Prisonic. Super Sonic Level 4 noticed the fight from the other side of the galaxy and began to fly there in order to intervene. Prisonic used chaos control to teleport several stars around Run right as they supernova'd, exploding against Run. sending him crashing down on a cold planet. Run smashed through the ice and swam his way up from underwater only to meet with Prisonic, whom was hovering in the sky as his power created a powerful lightning storm. Prisonic then used telekinesis to throw the planet into the star it orbited, causing the water to boil as Run remained in it. The planet then collided with the star and both blew up, leaving an injured Run floating in space. Recovering, Run claimed it didn't hurt all that much and continued to fight with Prisonic. Valentine was able to defeat Jordy the Dog whom felt that Valentine being topless was indecent. Think and Val both concoct a plan to help Run defeat Super Sonic Level 4 by setting off the black hole in the center of the galaxy so that the entire galaxy and all its emerald shards would be absorbed into one place, but are unable to conceive a way to begin the chain reaction without a black hole of equal size. On another planet in the galaxy, debris from the fight between Run and Prisonic lands and ends up freeing Goose the Goose from his cell, so he begins doing what he does, and combining black holes by placing them side by side and "goosing" them. Run and Prisonic's fight continues into an asteroid belt until finally ending up in the center of the galaxy near the super massive black hole. Prisonic admits that he and Run are evenly matched in terms of power, and continuing to fight would be pointless, but he knows of Run's greatest weakness, and uses chaos control to teleport Rouge the Bat from the showers into the battlefield, where she floated naked and confused in front of Run. Val, Think, and the Shadow Squad all arrived too late, as Run was already put in a daze by the sight of Rouge, and was rendered useless. Super Sonic Level 4 also arrived, ultimately solidifying their defeat as without Run, no one has a chance of escaping now. It was just then that Goose the Goose arrived with a massive black hole in his possession, created by combining every single black hole in the galaxy. Pushing it up against the super massive black hole, he fulfilled his purpose and goosed them, causing them to combine into an even greater black hole, which was enough to set it off and begin sucking in everything around it. Rouge, Goose and the rest of the galaxy began falling into the black hole, but the escapees all remained able to resist the gravitational pull. Val baited Super Sonic Level 4 into an attack, and was able to deflect him using her boobs, sending him very far away. As Run awoke from his daze, he noticed the entirety of Prison Galaxy being absorbed into its super massive black hole. Shadovamp used her werehog physiology to stretch her hand large enough to grab the black hole and began squeezing it, condensing all the material inside, including the billions of emerald shards, down into a single gem. Run, realizing he cannot defeat Prisonic alone, called on the help of the Shadow Squad, and together they destroy Prisonic with a combined Chaos Blast. Super Sonic Level 4 returned to the fight and uses a small flick to send Val far away as she did to him just earlier. Knowing that Run was still not powerful enough to survive Super Sonic Level 4 yet, each member of the Shadow Squad begin holding him off, but were destroyed one by one despite the level of power they show by fighting him. After Shadovamp finished condensing all the material of the galaxy down into one master emerald sized diamond, she then went to fight Super Sonic Level 4, knowing she would die against him. Think explained to Run that the diamond needed to be in 7 pieces in order for him to transform, so they needed to find a way to shatter it. Run decided to use his newfound strength to try and shatter it himself, but he was still not powerful enough to break something that dense. Think decided to sacrifice himself by holding the diamond in front of himself while he took on a direct attack from Super Sonic Level 4, and while he died in the process, the diamond was indeed split into 7 emeralds. Using them, Run transformed into a new super form, and was shown to be powerful enough to stop Super Sonic Level 4's attacks effortlessly. Run then attacked Super Sonic Level 4 with so much force, 1,000 galaxies around them were destroyed in the wake. This attack drained all of Run's power, reverting him back down to his usual form, but Super Sonic Level 4 was not defeated. Instead, Super Sonic Level 4 decided to flee from battle, leaving Run alone as he floated in empty space, the only survivor of Prison Galaxy other than Super Sonic Level 4 and Valentine. Run then decided to continue on his quest to find Dr Eggfreeze. After the final battle, a mysterious floating island is seen in space with a spire in the center. Inside we see seven shadowy presences that appear to be sitting around a table of computers. They are revealed to resemble clowns and appear to be monitoring the universe. The smallest of which is alerted by the sudden destruction of 1,000 galaxies by Run, and the clown with the afro takes notice of Duck the Duck, who appears awaking in a mystifying void. Duck is met with a reaper holding a scyth, and the figure attempts to attack Duck. However, Duck is shown to be ducking and the reaper is unable to touch Duck much to its confusion. Characters * Run the Hedgehog - An apathetic hedgehog on a journey to find the Eggman that killed in parents, and love. He is imprisoned for destroying sixteen galaxies and killing 80 billion billion billion billion people. He one of the very few survivors from Prison Galaxy. * Duck the Duck - A duck on a quest for revenge against Run for destroying his Galaxy. He is detained for merely being associated with Run and the destruction of the Duck v Run Rematch Galaxy. *Prisonic the Hedgehog - The Sonic of the Prison Galaxy. He started out as a mere janitor, but after learning the secret of the Chaos Emeralds as discovered by Think the Stink, he lead the galaxy into being the ultimate stronghold in the universe. He's killed by Run and the Shadow Squad's combined Chaos Blast. *Rouge the Bat - She appears to work as a security guard in Prison Galaxy. Due to being a galactic variant of Rouge, Run's one only weakness, she is able to subdue him twice. She is killed by being sucked into a black hole. *Dr Eggjudge - The Eggman of this Galaxy works as a judge that deems every convict as guilty regardless of evidence or conclusion of the jury. Killed in the destruction of the galaxy. *Miles "Tails" Prower - A security guard of the prison. Killed in the destruction of the galaxy. *Valentine the Mink - A bubbly girl on a quest to date every person in the known universe. She was arrested for entering the Vestal Galaxy which is a galaxy inhabited entirely by virgins. Near the final battle, she was flicked across the entire universe by Super Sonic Level 4. *Shadow the Hedgehog (Devil Galaxy) - A Shadow from the Shadow Squad. He has destroyed 20 galaxies in the glorious name of Satan. Killed by Super Sonic Level 4. *Dan the Hedgehog - A Shadow with an emo spine covering one of his eyes and a small batwing on his back. He also has small horns and a devil tail. He faces off against Duck but is unable to hit him due to Duck ducking. Killed by Super Sonic Level 4. *Shadow Underground - Shadow from the Underground Galaxy. Killed by Super Sonic Level 4. *Shaduwu - A small, chibi looking Shadow that is apparently the strongest of the entire Shadow Squad aside from Shadovamp the Werebatmanhog. He is able to destroy 50 galaxies at once at his full power, putting him (and Shadovamp) above even Super Sonic God Super Sonic Run. Killed by Super Sonic Level 4. *Shadovamp the Werebatmanhog - The leader of the Shadow Squad. A female werehog Shadow that is strong enough to crush a star or black hole into a diamond with her bare hand. Killed by Super Sonic Level 4. *Knuckles the Echidna - A security guard of the prison. Killed in the destruction of the galaxy. *Goose the Goose - A muscular goose with an obsession of goosing the largest butts or butt shapes objects in the universe, often including two stars pushed together to form the shape of a butt. Died in the destruction of Prison Galaxy. *Jordy the Dog - A female guard that finds Valentine offensive in both action and appearance. She is defeated by getting slapped in the face by Val's tits. Died in the destruction of Prison Galaxy. Category:Comics